Be Strong and Stand With Me
by OingoBoingoFreak
Summary: There is a rebellion on the horison and some of our favorite play characters are thrown into the mix. Whose fate will be changed with these new players?


**Um…all I can say for this is that I'm bizarre. It's true. So I thought this up. I took my four favorite musicals, Wicked, Les Miserables, Chess, and Sweeney Todd, and kinda mashed them all up into one. You don't really have to know all the plays to understand this story, though. If you do know all of them, fantastic. But if you don't, that's fine. It starts off taking place in France, but it probably won't stay there for the whole story. It also has a couple OCs in it, one of whom is there just to piss everyone off.**

** For the sake of this story, the main characters are all either seventeen or eighteen (eight or nine at the beginning), and Marius and Eponine have never met.**

** Reviews are appreciated, but please, no flames. Constructive criticism is great, but don't just tell me this story sucks and never even mention why. If it does, in fact, suck, tell me why, and what I can do to improve.**

** Now, this is incredibly AU, so if you see something that I got wrong, it's most likely and intended change.**

** Lastly, this story will probably (Key Word: probably) involve the relationships of Marius/Eponine, Cosette/Enjolras (something is really intriguing about that couple, and yet it's hilarious at the same time), Elphaba/Fiyero, Glinda/Boq, Anatoly/Svetlana, Freddie/Florence, and Anthony/Johanna. If any of those couples bother you, don't read this, but don't hate on it just because of them.**

** Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the OCs.**

**France, 1823**

Eight year old Marius Pontmercy stood in Paris' city square, by himself as usual. He was very rarely accompanied by anyone else. He was used to the solitude.  
It was a quiet morning, so naturally he looked up when he heard peals of feminine laughter coming from his left. The sight that met him was an astounding one.  
A red headed girl came running past him, faster than he'd ever seen anyone run. She was screaming, "C'mon, 'Jolras! Hurry up!". Her red hair hang loose, no attempt was made to control it. She wore boys clothing, a shirt and trousers, which was the most shocking of all. Plus, no one else looked surprised. They looked as if this girl's appearance was the most natural thing in the world.  
"Will you hurry up, 'Jolras?!" The girl cried, exasperated. As if on cue, two boys about her age broke out of the the crowd, a brunette and a blonde.  
"I see Anthony got you then," the girl called back to them.  
"Not all of us can be ungodly fast," the blonde, presumably "'Jolras" called back. "Most of us have to settle for average."  
"Be that as it may," the girl said, "I win."  
"You hardly ever don't," the brunette, Anthony, said, with mock annoyance, but his eyes shone good-naturedly.  
"Shall we play again?" The girl asked, finally walking over to the boys.  
"Sure," both boys said.  
"I'll be it," 'Jolras said.  
"Okay, Enjolras," Anthony said as the boy went into an alleyway and put his face in the corner. Anthony and the girl ran off, Anthony disappearing quickly, the girl hanging about.  
The whole time, Marius had been observing the situation, wondering what it would be like to have friends to play games with. He had never really had anyone that he could play...whatever it was these three kids were playing with.  
All of a sudden, the redhead turned and looked straight at Marius. He quickly diverted his gaze, but it was too late. The girl had seen him. He could hear her swiftly approaching him, probably perhaps to tell him off or make a mockery of him to the passerbys. He bit his lower lip and prepared for the worst.

"Hi," the girl said cheerily.  
Marius was too shocked to stutter anything other than "uh...hi."  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"M-Marius Pontmercy," Marius found himself still stuttering.  
"I'm Rachel," The girl said with a smile. "Rachel O'Lane. Moved here from Dublin a couple years ago."  
As soon as she said that, Marius could hear the subtle Irish lilt in her voice. Suddenly, Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"Where are all your friends?" Rachel asked.  
Marius hesitated. He didn't really want to say that he didn't have friends. "I don't really...uh...I don't have many friends."  
"Well, that's better than none."  
"I don't have any."  
"Oh..."  
Marius looked at the ground. He waited for her to laugh and perhaps call him names. But apparently, he underestimated this girl yet again.  
"That's terrible!" She cried. She stood there sullenly for a moment, and then she grinned.  
"Do you want to come play with me and my friends?" Rachel asked.  
"Well..." Marius hesitated.  
"C'mon, it'll be fun!"  
"All right."  
"Great! We're playing hide'n'seek, only if you are found, you can still run away. They have to tag you to get you out. And if you're out, you are it as well. Last person left wins."  
Marius processed this. It seemed simple enough.  
"Oh, and as for my friends, Anthony's the brunette, and Enjolras is the blonde. There's usually another one, but he couldn't make it today," Rachel said. "And we should probably get going, because Enjolras is done counting!" She pointed to the boy where he was emerging from the alleyway, luckily with his back to them. Rachel grabbed Marius' arm and ran, dragging him along behind her.  
"C'mon!" She cried. "I know the best hiding place!"  
Marius did his best to follow after her, but she was hard to keep up with. She ran a ways, and then ducked into a back alley. She went over to a grate on the ground and pulled it up. She slipped inside.

"Don't worry," she said when Marius hesitated to follow her. "It dried up years ago. There's plenty of room. You won't get dirty."

After another moment of deliberation, Marius climbed in. Out of the grating, you could see the street. They stayed silent for about five minutes when Enjolras and Anthony finally appeared. They were searching all over the street. They were about to turn back when Enjolras grabbed Anthony's arm and pointed to the back alley where Rachel and Marius were hiding. They came over and started searching.

"As soon as they turn their backs," Rachel whispered, "we run. If they find us in here, we don't have a chance."

Marius nodded, and when the two boys inspected something on the other side of the alley, Rachel started pushing him out. He climbed out carefully and Rachel followed close behind him. They started creeping along silently, but Enjolras suddenly turned around. Rachel gasped, grabbed Marius' arm, and ran, once again dragging Marius behind her. Enjolras and Anthony gave chase.

They ran for a while, and almost had lost the two boys behind them when Marius' foot caught on something. Rachel still had hold of his arm, so they both went tumbling to the ground. When Marius sat up, he saw that Rachel was shaking next to him. For a moment of horror, Marius thought she was crying, that he had injured her in the fall, but then he realized she was laughing. Hard.

The other two had caught up to them.

"I see you've found a new friend," Anthony said as Enjolras helped Rachel up. "Care to introduce us?"

"Anthony, Enjolras, this is Marius. Marius, this is Anthony and Enjolras," Rachel said. Anthony immediately shook Marius' hand enthusiastically, but Enjolras held back, eyeing him carefully, then turning away. Marius looked at Rachel, confused.

"Don't mind Enjolras," Rachel said. "He's not much of a people person."

"Marius," someone called. The four children turned their heads to see an older gentleman making his way through the crowd.

"Grandfather," Marius said.

"We must go, Marius."

Marius knew better than to argue with his grandfather. "Yes, grandfather."

Marius mumbled goodbye to the other children and walked over to his grandfather, who gave a nod to the two boys, but just raised his eyebrows at Rachel. She smirked.

Marius and his grandfather were about to walk off.

"Marius?" Rachel called. Marius turned back. "Will we see you again?"

Marius paused. "I'll be out here again," he said noncommittally after thinking for a moment. Rachel nodded, and Marius and his grandfather walked off.

* * *

Cosette swept the floor, humming to herself.

_There is a castle on a cloud_

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep_

_Not in my castle on a cloud…_

"Cosette," Madame Thenardier hissed from the stairwell. She didn't need to explain her irritation. It had been settled a long time ago. No singing. Cosette quieted herself and swept. Madame Thenardier came down and gestured towards a bucket. "Take that out and get some water."

Cosette walked over to the bucket, but hesitated. The door suddenly opened, and the Thenardiers' daughter, Eponine came in.

"Oh, Eponine, you're home," Madame Thenardier said affectionately, giving her a hug. She doted on her daughter for a moment more, then turned her head sharply.

"Weren't you going somewhere, Cosette," she asked.

"Please do not send me out alone," Cosette pleaded.

"Spare me," Madame Thenardier said threateningly. "I asked for something, and I never ask twice."

Cosette grabbed the bucket and scurried off. Eponine shot her a sympathetic look, then turned away quickly. Cosette knew why. Eponine was a good friend, but only when no one was looking. She didn't want to risk her parents rage, and Cosette couldn't blame her. Besides, if the Thenardiers knew they were friends, it would be prohibited, and they would monitor Eponine and Cosette even more intensely than they already did.

Cosette headed out the door and almost ran right into another girl. When she got a good look at the girl, she realized she knew who it was. Rachel O'Lane, Eponine's friend.

"Where are you going, Cosette?" she asked, smiling. Cosette had no problem with Rachel. She was kind to her, like Eponine.

"I have to go get water," she said, holding up the bucket.

"Oh," Rachel said, frowning. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Normally, Cosette would have said yes, but for some reason, today, she found herself saying, "No, that's all right."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Yes."

"All right. Well, I'm going to see Eponine, so you'll see me when you get back."

"Okay."

Both girls went on their ways.

Cosette hurried off into the darkness of the wood. She quietly retrieved the water, and started off on her way back. She hadn't made it three steps though, when she saw a silhouette of man in front of her. She dropped her bucket and ran behind a tree. She closed her eyes and prayed he hadn't seen her.

"There is no need to be afraid," the man said. "I am here to help you. I will not hurt you."

She opened her eyes and turned, peeking out from behind the tree. The man picked up her bucket.

"Let me carry your load," the man said and walked over to her. "What is your name?"

"I'm called Cosette," she responded timidly.

"Well, if you'd kindly come back to the inn with me, I'd like to speak with your caretakers."

Cosette and the man, walked back to the inn. Cosette paused only one to glance wistfully at a pretty doll in a shop window.

When they got back to the inn, the man began to speak to the Thenardiers of money to pay for Cosette. With a start, Cosette realized that she was being taken away. Away from the cruel innkeepers. She silently rejoiced.

"Cosette," Eponine said, walking up to her, followed by Rachel. "Who is that man talking to my parents?"

"He never-never actually said his name. But I think he's here to take me away," Cosette whispered excitedly.

"Away?" Eponine asked.

"Yes away," Cosette replied.

"But-but you can't leave, Cosette, you can't go," Eponine whispered urgently.

"Don't worry, Eponine," Cosette said. "Perhaps we will keep in touch."

"All right," Eponine said sadly, then hugged her friend, not caring if her parents were to see or not. Rachel hugged Cosette as well, and then Cosette walked back over to the man.

"Come Cosette," he said. Cosette followed after him. He stopped walking suddenly.

"Wait here," he said. He hurried off, but came back quickly. He had something behind his back. He revealed what it was to the girl. It was the doll she had seen in the shop window.

"Merci," she said incredulously. Then, before she could stop herself, she asked timidly, "Will you be like a papa to me?"

"Yes, yes," the man said, smiling. "Yes, I will be father _and _mother to you."

**Prologue: Part One is complete. Just so you know, in these prologue parts, there's going to be a lot of Rachel, because she's kind of the link between them all, but there'll be less of her once the actual story starts. This story won't be centered around her.**

**Like it? Hate it? Think I'm drunk? Review and tell me.**


End file.
